


The Art of Flirting (Or Not)

by SpicyGoddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: "I don't know how to flirt with him so he has to die"
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Art of Flirting (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkoartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/gifts).



Zoro wanted to bang his head on the picnic table. He couldn't get the thought of that dumb cook Luffy had brought over earlier in the week out of his head. And his friends weren’t helping much to keep him out.

While Zoro contemplated how he really didn’t want to be in this situation, Nami was seconds away from laughing. She knew exactly what to expect when she brought up the blonde cook who Luffy was introducing to everyone at a frankly alarming rate. 

"So" she dragged out the vowel, a smug expression settling likely permanently on her face. "When do you plan on asking him out?" 

Zoro glared at her. It wasn't that he couldn't ask him out- he could. He had flirted with others in the past without it being such an agitating ordeal. Something about this man though made it nearly impossible. He was far to smug when Zoro spoke to him, too self assured, too… 

Zoro let that thought trail off, knowing that Nami was expecting an answer. He could ask him out… except he really really couldn't. 

Zoro almost growled in aggravation. As if the cook was actually there, actually part of the conversation rather than the subject of it. He had known him for a few hours at most and he could _hear_ his annoying voice following up Nami’s question with a teasing “Aw, I’m flattered the marimo wants to take those steps.” 

"He has to die." Zoro eventually spoke. Nami somehow looked even more amused by the threat of murder being the response to the question. 

"Why?" she asked, "because you don't know how to flirt with him?" 

Zoro glared at her. That was exactly it. "You'll be right after him." He deadpanned

Nami only cackled. 

-

It was, in Zoro’s honest opinion, a terrible coincidence that he had quite literally ran into _him_ after practice. His bag, hit the ground with a solid thump, while Sanji hit the ground with a, 

“Shit, watch where you’re fucking going.” 

Zoro recognized that voice, but it didn’t stop him from replying “Maybe you wouldn’t have fallen if you watched where _you_ were going.”

He belatedly realized that that wasn’t the best thing to lead with, if he truly wanted to pursue this man. But oh, it was satisfying to watch how Sanji’s face went from annoyed to furious.

Sanji, by now had picked himself up from the ground, and truly got a look at the person who had knocked him off his feet. Recognition dawned on him, and he felt himself become even more irritated. When Luffy had brought him over and mentioned offhandedly that his roommate was home, Sanji had assumed that they would get along fine. Luffy seemed like the type who kept good company, but Zoro had been cold to him the entire time he had been in the house. It was a shame really, before they had made introductions Sanji thought he wouldn’t have minded seeing more of the man. Unfortunately, now he had to deal with this!

Sanji scoffed. “Of course someone with a plant for a brain wouldn’t be able to recognize when they are about to walk into someone.” 

Zoro’s eyes narrowed at that. The swords in the bag were becoming more and more tempting and they had hardly exchanged a few words. “Sorry, cook,” the sorry was clearly anything but, “It seems that you must have forgotten how to use those legs after spending so much time at the stove.”

Sanji made an offended noise at that. “Forg- I’ll show you forgotten!”

-

Zoro hated that look. He had seen it before, and had never been on the receiving end of it. The frown, the look in Luffy’s eyes, and worst of all, the gut wrenching guilt it caused Zoro to feel.

His best friend was...disappointed. And Zoro knew he had no real excuse for his actions. Neither of them did, and both would come to know it. Zoro, unfortunately, got to go first because he lived here.

By the end of the day he knew Sanji would be here too and they would have to make up for it. He could already see the steps they would have to go through. Honestly make amends with each other (Luffy could quite literally smell dishonesty), then they would have to do something for Luffy. Not that Luffy required them to, Zoro just knew that he at least wouldn’t be able to let go of the guilt if he didn’t.

That first one was going to be the hardest one. In theory he just had to tell the truth, but the truth was going to be more difficult to verbalize to the stupid cook then he cared to admit. 

-

There was a knock on the door.

Luffy gave Zoro a long look, before going to answer it. That could only mean one thing.

“Oh.” 

It was Sanji’s voice, the surprise likely a result of the uncharacteristic look on Luffy’s face that made it clear that he was not happy with either of them. Luffy glanced back at Zoro before walking out the door to talk with Sanji. Zoro could hear their voices from just outside, but he made a point not to listen. He didn’t need to hear the lecture again.

When the door opened again, Sanji had entered alone. Zoro looked at him, arms crossed as he leaned slightly against the counter next to him.

Sanji looked sheepish, eyes looking anywhere except at Zoro. It was impressive how the disappointed talk could affect people who only knew Luffy for a week.

“He tell you we need to make it up to each other?” Zoro eventually asked, realizing that Sanji was a little too uncomfortable to break the silence himself.

“Yes.” Sanji replied shortly, “Should I go first or should you?”

Zoro motioned him to take the lead. It wasn’t that he was scared to be out with the truth, but tactically it would be better to see what Sanji had to say first. That way he could conveniently leave out anything that might be...unwise. Zoro could be tactical when he wanted to be.

“It’s just,” Sanji let out an exasperated noise, “You are insufferable.-”

“I thoug-”

Sanji continued as though Zoro hadn’t interrupted. “ I thought that we would get along when I first saw you. I had _hoped_ we would, but you seem to have it out for me.”

Sanji had a point there.

“I can’t work with you when you deliberately try to piss me off. I want to be your friend, but you are insufferable.” Sanji emphasized those last three words heavily.

That probably should have riled Zoro up, but for some reason his brain seemed to fizz out and before he could filter the words he said, “You are cute when you are angry”

“What?!” Sanji’s voice raised in pitch, clearly not expecting the answer, and _offended_. Zoro had been aiming for that reaction mere hours ago, but he didn’t intend to have it now. 

“That’s why I do it,” Zoro said, not really expecting to salvage the situation, “Because I think you are cute.”

Sanji froze, his expression seeming to flip between multiple reactions before he settled on saying, “You think I’m cute?”

Zoro rolled his eyes, “That is what I said, cook.”

Zoro didn’t really expect Sanji to laugh, well maybe he had, but this laugh wasn’t the mocking one that was on the list of potential reactions. It was quiet, and rather _nice_. 

“In that case,” Sanji smiled, and that was even better than the expression he had when angry, “I might be able to work with that.”


End file.
